Two Weeks
by pebbles1234
Summary: What if he wasn't alone on the island? What if he bartered for both their passages off, and never saw her again? And what if he did. Would they band together to reclaim the Pearl while searching for eternal life?
1. A Woman and Pirate

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I, II, or III**

Two Weeks

Chapter 1

A Woman and Pirates' Memory

Captain Jack Sparrow would never forget her. Those three days he spent on the beach with the daughter of the Captain of the Scarlet Raven would forever be in his memory.

He bartered passage off for both of them, and after they docked, she vanished. He wondered what would happen if he ever saw her again.

He knew it was his fault she left. He told her that his first and only love was the sea, and he meant it. What he didn't say was that Maya was a wonderful addition.

She too loved the sea. He knew they could have sailed together. But she wasn't freedom. A woman for an extended period of time was never freedom. Besides, it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard. He smiled at that thought. Elizabeth Turner seemed to dispel that myth.

He knew his little boat was inadequate to sail anywhere really, much less the new world. He needed to commandeer a ship, and he needed help. He needed to find a man who wanted to save a damsel in distress.

He decided to head back to Tortuga, get Gibbs, and buy passage to London to get a ship. He had a plan.

--------------------------------------------------

There was not a day that went by when Lady Nithers, wife of Viscount Nithers in Britain, did not think about Captain Jack Sparrow.

She remembered everything about him. The way he looked, smelled, and tasted. She would take ten years off her life to spend one more day with him on that island.

She looked at her husband across the very long table. He seemed so boring. He was boring. She missed her old life of adventure. She missed not having to be proper. She missed her freedom.

But he was security. Something she would never have been promised in her old life.

"Dear?"

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she looked at him. "Yes?"

"I fear we shall have to go to London for some business. And little bit of pleasure, they are having a ball. And of course we are invited."

She smiled at him. "I do love London, I always have. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. After breakfast."

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled coyly at him before asking, "Will I need to bring a gown?"

He shook his head and half way smiled at her. "What do you think my love?"

"That a tailor is making a beautiful one for me at this moment?"

"Ah, you know me too well my dear. Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to." She nodded her head as he left the room.

Maya placed her napkin on her half eaten plate of food and wondered what type of boring adventures London would bring.


	2. Reintroductions via London

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I, II, or III**

Chapter 2

Reintroductions via London

Captain Jack Sparrow was wondering through the crowded streets of London looking for a tavern. He was in dire need of a drink.

Lady Nithers was on her way to the tailors' when she ran into aforementioned pirate. Literally.

"My apologies sir." She said before looking at him. He had already recognized her.

"Maya?"

She looked at him and a huge smile overcame her pretty face.

"Well, I'll be, Captain Jack Sparrow." Her perfect English left her at that moment and she was once again a pirate.

Jack remembered everything that had ever occurred between them when she spoke. All the memories of their three days filled his brain, and consumed his every sense. He could smell her again, touch her again, taste her again, and experience her again. She was just as beautiful as the day she left him. It took all his will not to reach out, grab her, and claim her as his own once again.

She ran her eyes over his body. After all the time that had passed she could remember the location of every scar and every tattoo.

"I know a place we can talk." She led him through the streets to a little wooded area outside a park.

While they were still standing she pulled him to her and put her lips on his. This surprised him at first but then he began to kiss her back. She eventually pulled away and looked at him.

"Has the sea been a good mistress?"

"You were better." He pulled her face to his again.

She kissed him for a few more minutes before once again breaking away.

"What are you doing here Jack?" She sat down against a tree and he sat down beside her.

"I'm in the market for a ship. You know of any?"

"Several, all of which are heavily guarded. What ever became of your Pearl?"

"Ahh, she still lives, love. I got her back, then I lost her again to the same bloody man who took her before."

"Barbossa?"

"Aye. What of you, love?"

"Besides missing you terribly, I was able to convince a man of considerable nobility that I was a lady. And I am now Lady Nithers, wife of Viscount Nithers."

"You always were a lady, love, don't see how anyone could see otherwise."

It was odd, but almost instantly after being in each other's company they were able to slip back into the comfort they had with each other on the island. It was almost as if they had never parted, much less for over a decade.

She turned around so she would be able to lay her head down in his lap.

"I was a Pirate Lady, Jack. Now I am an English lady. I attend balls, sometimes held in my husband's honor; I hang on my husband's every word. I lead the most boring of little lives."

He began stroking her face with his rough pirate hands, but to her they were perfect.

"Why did you marry him, Maya?"

"Because I wanted security, Jack. I didn't want to be an old woman forced to beg. Does that make me a horrible person?"

He looked into her eyes and smirked, "No love, that makes you a pirate."

She lay in his lap a moment longer before she started to get up. He grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Where are you going?"

She softly smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Jack, I have to go home. Rupert will be wondering where I am. I am so glad I got to see you again. I suppose this encounter will be consuming my thoughts for another decade."

He slowly and reluctantly let her go. For some reason he didn't want her to walk away. He wondered what meant more to her than security; if she was young forever than she wouldn't need it. It was then Captain Jack Sparrow had a wonderful idea.

"Maya?"

She turned around to him with a playful smile. "I know you will miss me, Jack. But it is you who said your first and only love was the sea. If you hadn't have said those words, I would have been by your side until I died. You knew that. That's why you told me. But I don't begrudge you any. You're a pirate. I couldn't expect anything more. Until I see you again, my love."

Just as she turned to walk away, Jack suddenly got up and grabbed her from behind. She thought he was going to begin kissing her neck and was rather disappointed when he didn't. Instead he leaned into her ear.

"What if I could offer you everything you've always wanted."

"What?"

"Eternal youth, love. Freedom. A lifetime aboard the Pearl. With me."

"You don't have the Pearl, and how can you offer me everlasting youth? And if you can offer these things, what do you want from me?"

"Your help, I need you to help me once again reclaim the Pearl so we can sail to Aqua De Vida, and claim our life eternal." At this point he turned her around to face him.

"What say you?"

"Water of Life? Ah, Jack." She wanted to go with him so badly it hurt. She wanted him to take her away from her securities. But she was too afraid, she needed Rupert, and she knew he needed her. She also knew Jack's propensity to believe the fantastic. Water of Life sounded far too good to be true. Although she knew that a lifetime with Captain Jack Sparrow was an impossible dream, she knew a little while couldn't hurt.

"A fortnight."

"What?" He looked incredibly puzzled.

"I will sail with you for two weeks. I will help you reclaim your Pearl, and then I shall return to my incredibly boring, but incredibly safe, life. Do we have an accord?"

He knew she was a good pirate, and if anyone could, she could help him reclaim the Pearl. He also knew that two weeks could turn into a lot longer. And even if it didn't, two weeks with her was far better than nothing.

"Aye."

She pulled away from him and stuck out her hand. He smirked and pulled her close to him.

"I had a different way of consummating this agreement."

"I am a married woman, Jack."

"Aye, love. In paper and gold. But we both know you'll always be mine."

"Such conceit. And who do you belong to, Jack Sparrow?"

"I am enslaved to my own desires."

"As am I." She said before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him.

After they parted it was arranged that they would meet in the same spot at sunrise the next morning. Maya had to concoct a plan.


	3. The Best Laid Plans

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I, II, or III **

Chapter 3

The Best Laid Plans

Maya stood under a tree waiting for him. She wondered why he wanted her to come with him. She had to admit she was beyond flattered but she wanted to know why. She liked to think that he missed her, but that sort of thinking always got her into trouble in the past.

"Good morning love."

She smiled as Jack swayed his way through the trees. She laughed as one that he pushed his way through took its revenge by hitting him on the back of the head with one of it branches.

"You think that's funny?"

"Terribly" she managed to spit out in between laughs.

He stood there looking horribly un-amused.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"You have to make it up to me. You have to persuade me to forgive you."

"Ah, do I?" She walked closer to him and ran her finger from his chin to his chest.

"What sort of persuasion did you have in mind, Captain Sparrow?"

"The female kind."

"Ah. That I can offer you."

She closed the space between them and stood on tiptoe in order to kiss the tip of his nose before she reached his lips.

"Am I forgiven?" She whispered into his ear after she ended their kiss.

"Until you tell me your ideas to get back my ship, and then I have every intention of being mad at you again."

"Fair enough." She went to sit under the tree and he followed.

"I know how we can board a ship. That is easy enough. I will tell Rupert that I received a letter from my sister saying that my mother is very ill and I need to go to her immediately. I will have to convince him to stay here. That part will be easier said than done, however. Then I will need to tell him where it is exactly I intend to go, and he will arrange for a ship and a crew. A small crew, not more than five navy men. But we can't overtake them." She noticed when Jack smirked at her.

"Well, we could of course, but we need them to help later. You will stowaway in the ship, I should have her name by tomorrow. I will meet you when I can. Now, I intend to tell Rupert that my mother and sister live wherever you believe the Black Pearl is. When we chance upon her, we will inevitably go into battle. Now, when we are to the boarding stage, you will scurry over to the Pearl, tell Captain Barbossa you have a certain 'valuable' aboard."

He looked at her strangely.

"Me, of course. You will tell him that I am the wife of a Viscount, and worth quite a good sum of money. You trade me and the map for your ship. Now, his crew will come and 'kidnap' me. This is important Jack, no one on the Navy ship can be left alive. No one. If they are, then we will have to fend off Navy fleets. Not a good idea. Well, you can either lock me in the brig or a cabin. I would prefer a cabin."

Jack listened to her plan with awe. At that moment he respected her, she was perhaps the second best pirate he had ever seen. He was first, of course.

"Then, you let me out, simple right? We have to get rid of Barbossa. We could kill him, of course. Or we could lock him in the brig, and hope no one aboard has any feelings of loyalty towards the man."

"I have an idea."

She put her head in his lap and stared at him intently.

"I brought a man with me, Gibbs. Good pirate, good man. Now, he can watch Barbossa in the brig. So said loyalists cannot set him free."

"Jack, it's your ship. A ship cannot have two captains. I know that from personal experience. What are your intentions regarding Barbossa?"

"You remember that island, love?"

"Of course."

"I think we should drop Barbossa there. He was so kind as to let me visit it twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes, bloody man. The first time, with you. That was by far the best time. The second time, he dropped me off with one Elizabeth Swann, who promptly burned all the rum."

"Jack, not the rum." Her eyes opened wide and she looked as serious as she could.

"Yes, love. All the rum was gone."

"Did you get off the island?"

"Yes."

"Smart girl."

"Aye. Then what do we do about the crew?"

"What I have noticed with a group of pirates is that their allegiances seem to lie with the highest bidder. And you, with a ship and a map, will be the highest bidder."

"And you?"

"Well, I believe that after you release me from whatever my bondage may be, you have as many options as you want. You can tell the crew my true purpose, or you can tell them you want me for yourself. Either way is fine with me."

"You will have effects?"

"I will take a pistol and dagger with me. A dress has no means of concealing a sword."

"Then I vote we tell the crew of your true purpose, you can change into whatever clothes you like, and have a sword."

"I like that."

He put his hand on her stomach and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you going with me?"

"Ah Jack. Don't you know I would follow you into the pit of hell?"

"For two weeks." He smirked.

"I would have given you a lifetime. You didn't want it."

"I was stupid, love."

"No, it was I who was stupid. I thought that I could capture a pirate's heart forever. Your heart doesn't belong to me, it never did. It always belonged to the sea. I understood that. I still do; which is exactly why you have to bring me back."

"One question."

She playfully grabbed a piece of his hair and began twirling it around her finger. "What?"

"What if I don't know the exact location of the Pearl?"

She suddenly sat up, still holding on to his hair, which hurt not a little.

"You don't know where your bloody ship is? Bloody hell, Jack. I thought all night about this plan of mine."

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry." She let go of his hair and looked at him.

"And a beautiful one it is too. However, given the fact I don't know exactly where the Pearl is, I think it could use a little modification. Just a little. We do need to overtake the crew of the navy ship. That way, we can sail wherever we please, savvy?"

"And what do you plan to do when and bloody if we run into the Pearl?"

"Talk to Barbossa, use my leverage, just like you said."

"And what of the original crew of the navy ship? I had planed on Barbossa's crew taking care of that."

"Well, I guess we don't have many options where that's concerned do we love?"

"No, I suppose we don't. All right. But remember, a fortnight. If we don't find the Pearl by then…."

"I know. I know, I'll bring you back to your old, boring, passionless, mediocre, mortal, life."

"That's all I ask. It will take me all day today to make the arrangements. Can you meet me here tonight?"

"Aye."

"Good. I will tell what you need to know then."

She kissed him before getting up. "Until tonight."

"Wait, I'm mad at you again, remember?"

"I promise to make you forget all feelings of ill will towards me when I meet you here tonight. I have to be home before Rupert awakes. Are you going to inform Mr. Gibbs, was it, of our plan?"

"Aye, I'll tell him once he sleeps off last night."

"Rum?"

"Something."

She smiled and lightly rolled her eyes. "Good bye Jack."

"Bye, love."

He pulled her to him once more, and then watched somewhat sadly as she left.

He thought about how easily he could make her stay, how easily her husband could 'disappear', but he knew if he made her stay, she wouldn't be the same. He leaned his head back on the tree and pulled his hat over his eyes. He thought it was strange that he wanted her to stay forever, he liked having women, but not for an extended amount of time. They always slapped him, attempted to kill him, or did kill him. She never did any of those things. She was different. He didn't care that she was married. She was a partner as much as a lover. He liked being around her. He smirked, thinking about a plan of his own.


	4. Day I Part I

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I, II, or III**

Chapter 4

Day I – Part I

"Are you sure you do not wish for me to accompany you, dear?"

"I'm quite sure, darling. I will be fine. You have business to attend to." She smiled at him.

"I'm worried about you."

"I know you are darling, but I have the protection of London's finest. Well, six of them at least. It is not too long a voyage."

He nodded slowly. "I will miss you, my love."

"I will return to you, I promise."

"Sir, Milady, we are ready."

Viscount Nithers nodded at the solider as he helped his wife into the longboat.

"Good bye, darling"

"Good bye, Rupert."

She kissed him quickly before she sat down in the boat.

"We already sent your trunks ahead Milady, they will be placed in your cabin. They were quite heavy you know, took two men to carry each and they required separate longboats. " Said the solider as he was rowing the little boat towards the Navy's _Fearless_.

"I am sorry sir, I'm afraid I have not yet learnt how to pack lightly. Thank you for taking care of them for me." She smiled charmingly at him.

"You're welcome, milady."

When they reached the boat, she was quickly ushered into her cabin.

"I hope it suits you."

"It is fine sir, thank you."

"You're welcome, we will set sail momentarily. Do you require anything?"

"No, I don't believe I do. Thank you."

The solider nodded and left. She quickly closed the door and barred it behind him. After she made sure the curtains were drawn she went to open the trunks.

"Thank ye, Miss, I don't know how much longer I could have breathed in there." Mr. Gibbs said as he slowly sat up and made his way out of the small trunk.

She smiled at him before opening the second trunk.

"Hello Jack." She said as she looked down into the now open trunk.

"'Ello, love." He said as he sat up in his confined space and stepped out.

"Have a good voyage, Gibbs?"

The old man shrugged and sat down on Maya's bed.

"The trunks were brilliant, Jack. Good thing I happened to bring them with me to London. And it was also a good thing everyone in that household is a sound sleeper."

"Aye." Gibbs said as he laid down.

"Comfortable?" Maya asked, somewhat amused.

He nodded as he curled up and went to sleep.

Maya reached into the trunk Jack was in and pulled out some clothes. Man's clothes.

"I thought I put these away when I put on my wedding ring."

"And yet you kept them." He smirked and looked at her.

"Yes, I did. I suppose I always wanted one last adventure. One last hurrah, if you will. But never did I think that you, Captain Sparrow, would be the man to give me the opportunity."

"But you hoped, didn't you love?"

"You know me far too well, Jack."

She walked over to Gibbs and clapped her hands loudly in front of his face. When he did not so much as even flinch, she walked back over to the trunk and began undressing.

She smiled because she could feel Jack's eyes on her.

When she finished she turned around. "What do you think?"

"You look like the pirate you always were."

"Thank you." She reached back into the trunk and pulled out two pistols, a sword, and a knife.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Around." She smiled playfully as she inserted them into her belt.

"And I was laying on them?"

"Yes."

"It is amazing that I didn't impale myself in some fashion. You could have told me they were in there you know."

"Would you have gotten in if you had known the chance of your spearing and or skinning yourself was incredibly high?"

"No."

"Ergo, I didn't tell you, and you're none the worse for wear."

"Do you still know how to use them, or do you need lessons?" He smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"Oh I think I can manage."

She went over to the trunk Gibbs was in and pulled out three black cloaks. She tossed one onto Gibbs, and one to Jack. She put the third one on.

"I really wish we did not have to kill them. They seem like such nice men, all in all."

"We could drop them off on some island."

"Risky, isn't it?"

"Nothing's worth doing if it isn't."

"But if they do somehow find their way off the island, then I could be killed."

"Not if you stayed with me, lass."

He dropped his cloak on the floor where he stood, swayed over to her and put his arms around her waist.

She smiled sadly and looked at his face. "You'd tire of me. I'd probably get tired of you too."

He pretended to look offended as he patted her rump, rather hard.

"Jack!"

He smirked and kissed her.

After a few seconds she pushed him away.

"Tonight, we will have this cabin all to ourselves. I plan to put it to good use. But before that we have to get rid of six trained navy men."

She balled her hands into fists and looked down at the floor. "Damn it! I don't enjoy killing."

"Think about how many pirates and good men they've hanged just because they were pirates, and they stole a few things, and did a little bit of pillaging and plundering. Think about how many men of your father's crew were sent to Davy Jones' locker because of the Navy men."

She nodded. "You're right, Jack. Guilty by association, ay?"

"Right, love."

Jack Sparrow didn't really enjoy killing all that much either. He knew it would be incredibly simple for him to lock up all the crew in the brig, and deposit them on some God-forsaken spit of land. That way, he would get to keep her. But he knew keeping her that way would only push her away, and make her hate him. So, he would kill them, for her, and his Pearl.

"Do you think you should wake up your friend?"

"Aye." Jack found a water pitcher and dumped its contents onto Mr. Gibbs.

"Mother of Pearl, Jack!" Gibbs said as he sat up shaking his head.

"Put your cloak on mate, we have a ship to commandeer."


	5. Day I Part II

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I, II, or III**

Chapter 5

Day I – Part II

Gibbs smirked and quickly got up from the bed, causing him to have a headache. He put his hand to his forehead and sat back down.

Jack rolled his eyes and offered his friend a hand. "Come on Gibbs, we haven't got all day."

Mr. Gibbs took the proffered hand and slowly rose. "Thanks, Cap'n"

When Mr. Gibbs was on his feet he put his cloak on around his shoulders and put up the hood. Jack went to retrieve his and did the same.

Maya had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She breathed deeply and tried to get her wits about her.

"There are six men, if I calculate correctly, that is two each. Hopefully, individually we will not chance upon more than that. If so, God help us. Since I am the only one who looks like me from the front, I think it would be best if I went on deck. They wouldn't suspect anything that way."

Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "There's bound to be more on deck, love."

"I know Jack, but you and Mr. Gibbs will only have the element of surprise from the back, once you turn around, they will draw their weapons, and quickly. Please, let me do it this way. It is safer for us all."

Jack slowly nodded his head, "All right, lass. But you better not get yourself killed, savvy? I need you to get back my ship." He smirked as she looked at him with mock hatred.

"And you better not get yourself killed, Captain Sparrow, this world would be a little sadder if you weren't in it."

She turned and focused her attention on Gibbs. "And you, sir, be careful. I would hate to have to think of Jack going through the rest of his life without so faithful a mate."

"I will be lass."

She went over to Jack on her way to the door. "If one of us should by chance not make it, I want you to know, that you made me live again. I love you Jack, I always have; and I'm pretty damn sure I always will."

"We'll make it, love. After all I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and you, you, my dear are Maya Lamport, daughter of the infamous captain of the pirate ship the _Scarlet Raven_. Savvy?"

She smiled and put her smooth hand on his face. He moved his head towards it and kissed her palm.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to her own. She kissed him before she quickly went out the door. She wanted to get out before another word could be spoken.

Gibbs smiled knowingly as he watched Jack look at the door with longing.

Jack felt eyes on him and turned around violently.

"What?"

"Nothing, Cap'n."

"Good. Come on man, we have work to do."

Gibbs and Jack exited the door at the same time. Jack went one way while Gibbs went the other. Both of them had their hoods pulled over their heads as far as they would go.

-------------------------------------

Maya pulled her cloak tightly around her in order to conceal her weapons. Her heartbeat pulsated in every part of her body. She could feel herself live in her head, her hands, her feet, and especially her chest.

She ran into one of the men on her way to the deck.

He eyed her suspiciously before asking, "Is there something offensive about your room, milady?"

"No sir, I was just getting a breath of fresh air."

She looked at the man she was about to kill. He was about forty five, and his hair had begun to gray. He had a stiff manner about him, and his nose was slightly tilted up. He was a small man, not much taller than Maya.

"Would you like for me to escort you back to your cabin, milady?"

"No sir, not at the moment. I am free to move about this vessel am I not?"

She felt herself becoming increasingly agitated.

"Viscount Nithers gave us explicit instructions to keep you safeguarded. I believe your cabin is the best place for that."

"My husband, despite his good intentions, does not know the extent of my love for the sea, sir. I do believe he would have no problem in allowing me on deck. If there is any trouble I assure you, sailor, I will go back to my cabin."

As she tried to move past him he grabbed her arm rather forcefully. "I am afraid I must insist you stay in your room the duration of our trip, milady." The way he said 'milady' dripped with venom and at that moment, Maya hated him.

She pressed her body against his, which surprised him, but he didn't move back. She moved her free hand to her side and drew her knife. With one swift motion she plunged the knife into his side, which made him release her.

He doubled over in pain. Maya could see that he was about to yell for help so she immediately got behind him and covered his mouth. She put the knife to his throat and closed her eyes as she dug the blade into his skin and pulled it across his throat.

She hauled his body to a dark corner of the ship and left him there. Jack would help her throw him overboard, along with the others. She wiped her bloody hands on his coat, placed her knife back into her belt, and proceeded to go to the deck.

When she reached the top the sea air greeted her sweetly. She stood there for a moment, breathing in the air filled with salt. It was like home. She reopened her eyes before anyone was aware of her presence.

There were three sailors at the helm. She had two shots. She would have to fight. She waited for one of them to make eye contact. When one did, she proceeded towards them.

"Good morning, Gentlemen."

"Milady." They all said at the same time.

The Captain of the ship was a large man, with fine broad shoulders, and a nice frame. He had blonde hair and red skin. His moustache was perfectly trimmed. He looked at Maya questioningly.

"Do you find your cabin satisfactory, milady?"

"It is fine, Captain, thank you."

The captain looked at her cloak and noticed that it did not touch the ground. He also noticed that she was not wearing a dress, but a man's trousers. He looked at her waist and noticed its bulk.

"I think it would be best if you went back to your room, Lady Nithers."

He put his hand on his sword what he thought was subtlety. Maya noticed, of course.

"I like being aboard a ship, Captain, I like to smell the sea air. I do not understand why you wish to deny me such a simple pleasure."

"I assure you that I am not trying to deny you anything, milady. However, if you do not comply to my orders willingly I am afraid I will have to force you to comply."

"I am not a woman to be forced, Captain."

The Captain knew how strong he was and how weak she looked. He sort of laughed and looked at her.

She reached inside her cloak quickly and pulled out one of her pistols. He drew his sword at the same time. He had to aim the sword to lunge in between her breasts before she shot him. He dropped instantly and rolled to her feet. She looked at the other two men, who were already coming after her with their swords in hand.

She dropped the smoking pistol in her hand and quickly drew the other one and her sword at the same time. She shot the biggest solider coming towards her and turned to meet her opponent.

"You don't have any more shots." He said laughingly, mockingly. She put the metal of her blade to his.

"No, I do not have any more shots, but I lovely sword."

She attempted to lunge at him; he blocked her attack quickly and easily. She knew he was a far better swordsman than she, and Lady Nithers knew she would have to cheat if she wanted to live.

He struck at her and she barely blocked him from slicing her skin. She was able to lock his sword with her own and she moved as close to him as she could.

His face was filled with amusement; there was a certain glint in his eye that made her want to vomit.

"Surely there is some arrangement we can come to where we both get what we want. For me that would be my life, and for you?" She tried to sound as seductive as she could while looking in those sickeningly green eyes.

He smiled as a demon would and slowly backed away and waited for her to put down her sword, when she did, he did the same. Then, he suddenly came at her, forcing both of them to fall on the floor. Maya winced in pain. He seemed to enjoy that. He sat on top of her, pinning her legs.

He ripped open her cloak and her hand immediately went to where she hid her knife.

He got there before she did. "What have we here?" He pulled the knife out of its pouch and held its blade up to the sunlight. He turned back to her and smiled wickedly as he ran the blade from the tip of her chin to in between her breasts. He applied more pressure in some parts than others, and there were little dots of blood showing the knife's path.

He then put his lips on the spot the knife was on and began licking all the blood away.

"Is this what you had in mind you little whore?" He said as he licked his lips and looked at her face. He was angered to see there were no tears. Just hatred. He laughed.

She spit in his face and he backhanded her with his free hand. A metallic taste filled her mouth and she spit as best she could into his right eye. The blood stung and clouded his vision and she took the opportunity to swat the knife out of his hand. She was able to push him off of her and she got up as quickly as she could and began to run.

He was a no more than five seconds behind her, the knife once again in his hand.

"Where are you going, wench?"

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her below deck, she needed to find either Jack or Gibbs.

She ran in the direction she hoped the galley was, she knew she could find a knife there. When she reached the place where she knew the galley would most logically be, she threw open the door to find Jack engaged in battle with a surly Navy cook.

Jack quickly stabbed the man through the chest and even before he dropped to the floor he looked at Maya.

"What……"

Before he could finish she took the pistol from his waist and aimed it at the door. Half a second later, she fired. Her attacker fell down in the doorway; he had a sick sort of smirk on his face.

Maya released her breath, not aware she had been holding it. She dropped the smoking weapon in her hand and laid her head on Jack's chest.

He put his hand on the back of her head and dropped his sword, stained with blood, to his side so he could put his other hand on her back.

"I'm so stupid Jack. I thought I could handle them. I am so stupid. I was always the planner. Aboard my father's ship I was the planner. When it was time for something to be put into action, and I insisted on going, father always made at least five of his best men accompany me. I'm far weaker than I would care to admit."

She was talking into his chest, and even though her voice was strained and hushed, he heard every word.

"Physical strength isn't everything, love. You got us a ship didn't you?" He removed his hand from the back of her head and put it under her chin. When he did she shied away from him.

He pulled her body away from his own and noticed the trail of blood running down her neck and chest. Then his eyes moved up and he saw the slight bruising of her jaw and her slightly swollen lips.

"What did the blackguard do to you?" His eyes narrowed and he gently followed the path of blood with his forefinger.

"Used my own knife against me. Don't look so worried, it is only a flesh wound." She sadly smiled and looked at him.

"I never should have allowed you to go up there by yourself." He felt guilty for letting her get hurt. He also knew his chances of getting her to stay had been significantly reduced. What woman in her right mind would want to stay with a man, pirate or not, with whom she did not feel safe?

"It's not your fault, Jack. I insisted, remember. I'm a foolish woman. After this though, I am afraid for the duration of our journey I will be adhered to your side. I apologize for any inconvenience it may cause you." She laughed gently and looked at him.

"Well, you will be a pain in the arse, but I'm sure I can find something to do with a woman who won't leave my side." He smirked before quickly pulling him to her.

"It won't hurt to for me to kiss you will it, lass?"

"Probably, but it a necessary pain."

He thought of something before he abruptly broke away. "Gibbs! How many are left?"

She looked at the cook on the floor and then turned her attention back to Jack. "Including these two, there is exactly one Navy mariner left."

Jack opened his eyes wide and looked at her. "You killed four?" When she nodded, her face changed into an expression of awe and admiration.

"Four?"

She laughed and nodded. "Let's throw them overboard and hope Mr. Gibbs found the sixth."

"I was thinking we could just leave them in here."

"What a silly notion. They would smell. More than they already do."

"I think we should leave them here, on the ship." He pointed with his forefingers to the floor, to emphasize his point. Maya looked at him strangely. Before she was able to say anything both of their attention was drawn to a rather large splash.

Jack's eyes opened wide and he made a mad dash for the door, leaped over the body, and ran. Maya followed.

Jack ran all the way to the deck waving his arms wildly. He saw Gibbs holding black boots over the railing, about to deposit his second Navy man into the depths of the sea.

"Gibbs!"

The old man quickly let go and looked at Jack. "Yes, Cap'n?"

"What are you doing?" Jack roared, gritting his teeth.

"Throwing the bodies into the sea. 'Tis bad luck to have them aboard."

"Don't you remember what happens when men die at sea, Mister Gibbs?" Jack asked, or rather demanded angrily.

The old man's eyes grew wide as if he had just had an epiphany. "Oh." He nodded his head.

"Oh." Jack said mocking him. He began to pace back and forth until he saw Maya.

"What does happen, Jack?"

He sighed, gave Gibbs once last disapproving look, and looked into her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the _Flying Dutchman_?"


End file.
